


Haunted

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [58]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Wordcount: 100, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: He is haunted by her... haunted by her memory.





	Haunted

* * *

The memories of Olivia floated around him. He could see her before him, with all the beauty he remembered.  
  
A light waft of her perfume filled his nostrils, causing him to close his eyes, picturing her sitting next to him as ghostly fingertips touched his face.  
  
His heart and soul longed for her. He missed the feel of her body and her soft skin. But what he missed most was her smile and her laughter.    
  
He didn’t know how to go on without her.  
  
She brought love and joy into his life. Now, all that remained was pain and sorrow.

 


End file.
